Metamorphosis
by softballtitan009
Summary: In Gotham, a young girl lives. In Jump City, five teens defend. Their lives converge when the Titans visit Arkham Asylum, and Robin gets a glance he will never forget. PG-13 for safety, possibly language. OCRob R
1. The Look

Changing  
  
This story is basically just something I thought of last night. So if you have any suggestions...feel free to send them over. cracks knuckles Here goes nothing!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink...  
  
Darkness....  
  
Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink...  
  
Betrayal....  
  
Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink...  
  
Revenge....  
  
Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink...  
  
She looked around.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink...  
  
Nothing...except...  
  
Hatred.  
  
The rooms, carefully lined up, were empty. To the naked eye. But, to her...  
  
They were filled. No. To her they were anything but empty.  
  
She saw past physical appearances. Past the mask that we all wear and into the psyche of the weak and desperate.  
  
To the left-  
Darkness.  
  
To the right-  
Space.  
  
She new past lies. That's what she was raised with. Knowing more than was allowed. More than she should. And that's why she was here.  
  
Gotham....  
  
Home of the smart and insane criminals.  
  
It was a pity that a girl like her was working in a place like this.  
  
Arkham Asylum.  
  
No. She was not a psycho.  
  
No. She was not a janitor.  
  
No. She was not a policeman or a security officer or a cook.  
  
She was what they called, a "forced counselor".  
  
But, this girl had a past that had made her into who she was today. Her orphanage had turned her into a bitter and cruel human whose food side only showed when she was around little children. Their innocence, it seemed, transformed her into the kind and caring person she was when she lived happily with her parents. When she had anything she ever wanted delivered right into her hands. Although she was spoiled, she never acted like she was special or more important than the other children. She treated everyone with grace and humor.  
  
It was in the winter of her 7th year when her parents didn't come home. Her nanny (she had a nanny because her family was extremely wealthy) informed her that her parents had perished during a hold-up in the building that they worked at. Wayne Enterprises.  
  
At the end of the week, as she watched her parent's caskets being lowered into the ground, she cried. Her beautiful, brown eyes filled with tears that silently fell to the earth with the loves that she had lost.  
  
She only cried once. Refusing to give into sadness, she fell into depression. With this, came hatred and fury.  
  
'Who?' she thought. 'Who would do something this terrible? Only crazy people.'  
  
At the orphanage that she was forced upon, the foster homes gave her false hope and confidence. She knew that they were only temporary. During this time, she developed strange powers. She could feed off of others emotions, and then she could mold them into a new emotion or transform them into a physical force. She was also telepathic and could talk to people in their heads. Another gift she was given was that she was able to read minds. Now, in the Asylum, she used the latter to council and persuades the inmates to listen to "themselves".  
  
And so, we find this girl walking down the seemingly endless and narrow hallways of Arkham Asylum. She is being escorted by security officers. Two in her front, two in her back. That's always how it is.  
  
Her pin-straight, dark brown hair is evenly displayed down her back and over her shoulders. It is squarely cut with no layers and is a little longer than her shoulders. She is looking at her feet, so that none of the other prisoners can see her eyes. She is being guided to a certain cell that holds an uncooperative inmate. Walking slowly, she takes her time, because she does this everyday. She's around fourteen years old. Her name? Cassandra Everheart. Her personality? Cold and bitter. She is wealthy from inheriting the money that her parents had given her in their will. Now, she is just a rich, depressed, spoiled teenager. But remember, that's not how it used to be.  
  
She reaches her destination. The lonely prisoner looks at her. He thinks she's a pitiful excuse for an asylum counselor. He keeps trying to look in her eyes or...his weakness. There is a clink sound as one of the escorts pulls out his key ring. He slowly flips to the right key.  
  
Clink....Clink....Clink....Clink....  
  
It stops. He unlocks the cell with a snap and the door creaks open. The girl walks into the cell. There is quiet for a few minutes as the escorts leave, knowing they don't want to be around. She stares at the floor, refusing to look at him. He waits.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes flash open, making direct contact with the man. He gets dizzy, voices run through his head, telling him the things he did wrong, relieving him of his insanity. The world around him stretches into a tunnel that leads to the girl. He stands up, stumbling around and holding his head. There is nothing he can do. She continues to look at him. He can't look away from her, her mind is interlocked with his, and there is no escape. Her eyes are all that he can see. They prod into his brain like a needle and pin him to her psyche. Then, he blacks out.  
  
She stares at the floor again. Her job is done. She calls to one of the escorts with her mind. He comes and unlocks the cell door.  
  
"The Titans are here," he says.  
  
"Why do I care?" she asks.  
  
"I just thought you would want to know. They traveled all the way from Jump City. They came to bring someone called, Mod or something. He's probably you're next."  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. They're all the same." He sighs and escorts her down a hallway that leads to the exit. Secretly, she's been wanting to meet the Titan's for as long as she was here. But, she never had a chance.  
  
'The Titans? They never come to Gotham. I'll send them a message...' she thought to herself, 'I want to be part of them. I want to get out of here.' She walks slow, thinking of a plan. Finally, something comes to her. She smiles to herself. The escort walks behind her. He calls on his walkie- talkie for three more officers. They come. Two walk in front of her, two walk in back. They reach the end of the hallway, where the lobby is. She can sense the Titans coming in. They're entering the front gate.  
  
'Perfect,' she thinks.  
  
"You're car is out front, miss," the man at the front desk says.  
  
"Thank you," she says. She is walking even slower now, timing it just right.  
  
They exit the door. She can see the Titans walking towards the building. There is Starfire, just as beautiful as people say. And there's Raven, gothic as they come. Beast Boy, with his green hair. Cyborg and Robin are holding a man that is gagged and handcuffed by the shoulders and are dragging him across the concrete. He is thrashing around, trying to get loose. He appears to be screaming, but no one can hear him. Only muffled sounds come out of the handkerchief.  
  
'Almost,' she thinks. Robin is watching her go by, wondering who she is. When he is walking past her, she looks up, staring him in the eyes. He stops in his tracks. He gets the same feeling the man in the cell had. Cyborg, who didn't see anything, is still walking, so he stopped too when he noticed that Robin wasn't walking alongside him anymore. She looks down again, passing him by. Robin follows her with his head until she gets in the car.  
  
"Robin, what's up?" Cyborg asks.  
  
"N-nothing...It's...it's nothing," he says, stuttering.  
  
"You feelin' alright dude?"  
  
"I just got the weirdest feeling......" he shrugged.  
  
'It worked,' she thought, as she got in the car. 'I'll be out of here soon.'  
  
titan009- It's a new story. So I don't know if anyone likes it or now. 


	2. Authors Note

Hey!! I'm sorry, but I really have no inspiration for this story for the moment. I might continue it when I'm done with some of my other fics. But, for now, I'm going to stop updating it until further notice. I needed to get some of my other projects done and with high school starting up along with softball practice every night until 5:30, I really feel like I need some sleep and time to study. I will continue working on this when I have everything else done and my writers block has cracked. Sorry... I had the second chapter to this one nearly done...so I might post it up later when I find a way to transfer it to my other computer. There. The stories I will continue updating are...  
  
The Trials of Terra  
  
The Adventures of the Teen Titans  
  
Newcomer: Volume 1- Introduction.  
  
Thanks for checking this at all guys! 


End file.
